


What I Meant to Say

by laykay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, blink and miss it jimberly, pre-relationship to established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: There's more than one way to tell a person you love them.Four times Kimberly and Trini said I love you without actually saying the words, and one time they did.





	What I Meant to Say

**_I'm Here_ **

Trini never minded that her bed was small.  At least not until Kim decided to make late night visits a habit, claiming to hate her house when it was empty, which it always was, and wanting to share the bed that would have held two people, if those two people didn’t want to occupy the same space.

The first night, they’d both woken up with bruises on their legs from kicking each other in their sleep.   The next night, Trini put a barrier of pillows between them to keep them from injuring each other.  The pillows disappeared at some point, moved to the floor and the foot of the bed.  Trini woke up with Kim laying across her back, pining her to the bed.

Trini never knew if she should expect her or not, if Trini would ask during the day Kim would just shrug and say she wasn’t sure.  The nights she wouldn’t come, she missed it.  She missed Kim’s feet sneaking between her legs, her knee digging into her back.  She even missed waking up being crushed into the mattress.

Mostly she missed knowing that as long as Kim was next to her, she was safe.  When she’d jolt awake, breathless and in a cold sweat, Kim was there to comfort her.  The nightmares stopped with Kim there.

Without Kim, she could feel Rita’s breath on her face.   The memory of her body breaking through the wall was still there, along with the pain in her shoulders.

_crash_

“No.”

“Trini.”

“No!”

“Trini, it’s me.”

There was a sudden weight on her arms, pushing her down.  She kicked her legs, another weight pinning the lower half of her body down.  Then there was a hand in her hair, caressing her cheek.  Not like Rita’s hand, this one was soft and warm.

“Trini.”

She finally registered Kim’s voice and opened her eyes, looking at her friend.

“I’m here,” Kim whispered, still moving her hand through Trini’s hair.  “I’m here, okay? I’m here.”

“What was that noise?” Trini muttered, still trying to come out of the fog of her nightmare and trying to ignore that Kimberly Hart was currently straddling her in her dark bedroom.

“I knocked over a lamp,” she told her apologetically.  “I’ll fix it.”  Kim rolled off of Trini, moving onto the side of the bed that had become hers.

Trini turned her head towards Kim, shifting onto her side.  “I like you here.”

“I like being here.”

Trini’s hand snuck across the small space, moving her fingers between Kim’s, not looking away from Kim’s dark eyes.  “I need you here.”

Kim squeezed Trini’s hand, soft lips touched her forehead.  “I’m here.”

* * *

 

_**Yell At Me** _

“Kim!”

Her body was like a ragdoll, being thrown against a wall of rocks then falling limp to the ground, small rocks that broke loose falling onto her as the pink armor melted away.

Jason’s arms came around Trini, pulling her back as she ran towards Kim.  One well aimed kick to Jason’s leg and she was free, running towards Kim along with Zack.  Trini let her own armor disappear as she sunk onto her knees next to Kim.

“Kim.  Kim, open your eyes,” Trini begged, her hand in Kim’s hair, supporting her head.  “Kimmy, please.”

“Zack, get them outta here,” Jason ordered, still embroiled in the fight.  “Get Kimberly help. Billy and I got this.”

Zack picked up Kim, adjusting his hold on her to support her head as if she was an infant. 

_No serious injuries._

She wasn’t sure if she’d ever heard three better words.  Assurance that Kim would be okay, that the accelerated healing their powers allowed would have her back on her feet in no time.  Zack laid Kim down in her bed before going to update the others, leaving Trini to stay with Kim.

She pulled the desk chair up to the bed and sat down, taking Kim’s hand.  “Kim, I know you’re still in there.  I know you’re listening and I know you’re mad at me for leaving the fight, you can yell at me all you want, I promise.  Soon as you wake up, go ahead and start yelling.  I can’t wait to hear you yell at me.”

“I plan on it,” the weak voice next to Trini muttered. 

Eyes still closed, the corner of Kim’s mouth turned to a smile.

* * *

 

**_I Can't Lose You_ **

“I’m not supposed to like you.”

Trini lifted her head to look at Kim, already tired.  She didn’t want this to be having this conversation.  She wasn’t sure what made her decide to kiss Kim, but she’d kissed her back.  She was certain, she felt Kim’s lips move against hers, her hand on her shoulder.  But that didn’t stop Kim from opening her eyes and uttering a quick “I gotta go” before taking off, leaving Trini alone in the hallway of the school.

“It’s fine, Kim.  I know, you and Jason…” she trailed off. 

Keeping up with Kim and Jason’s relationship status shouldn’t be the hardest part of being a superhero, but they needed a different kind of super power to figure out what their status was that day. On-and-off took a new meaning with them. It seemed like one day they wouldn’t be speaking, refusing to even look at each other, then the next she would be sitting on his lap, giggling into his neck.  Frankly, Trini was tired of trying to keep it straight.

“I’m not supposed to,” Kim said again.  “But…”

Trini looked at Kim, sitting up a bit straighter.  “But?”

Kim took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling briefly.  “I can’t lose you,” she said slowly.  Before Trini could respond, she continued.  “It can’t be like it is with me and Jason I need to… I need you.  I need my best friend.”

“Right,” Trini muttered.  “Best friends.  Forever.”

“We can try,” Kim whispered, closing her eyes.  “You need to take it easy on me.  You know, I’ve never been with a girl before.”

Trini laughed quickly, wanting to make a quip about having a first time for everything.  Instead she remained silent, letting Kim continue her thoughts.

“Aliens, monsters? No problem,” Kim said with a laugh. “You?  I’m terrified.”

Trini nodded her head slowly. “Me too.”

* * *

**_For You, Fine_ **

Kim wanted to go to the prom.  She’d expected her entire high school career that she would go to the prom with Ty Fleming, that his tux would match her dress, and they would be crowned King and Queen.

She had no chance of having a crown placed on her head.  She wasn’t dating Ty Fleming, but a girl who was distinctly anti-prom.  She didn’t have to bring it up with Trini to know how she felt about the dance.

“Why don’t you just ask her?” Zack suggested when he caught her looking at the banner advertising ticket sales a second too long.

Kim made a face as she closed her locker, she wasn’t the one who asked.  She was supposed to be the one who gets asked.  Crossing her arms, she shook her head.

Zack rolled his eyes, muttering about chicks as he walked away.

After school Kim was looking down, digging her keys out of her purse as she walked to her car.  Finally finding her keychain, she looked up as she stopped in front of her parking spot.

Her initial reaction was that her car had been vandalized.

PROM? written across the windshield in yellow ink outlined in pink, with pink and yellow balloons tied to the car in various places.  It wasn’t until she finally noticed Trini leaning against the car that she realized what was happening.

“So, a little black birdy told me you were whining about going to this dance,” Trini said, pushing herself away from the car.

“I was not whining.”

Trini smiled at her girlfriend.  “Do you want to go to the prom?”

Kim sighed.  “You don’t.  It’s fine, really.”

“I would not have wasted my time doing this to your car if I didn’t, okay?”  She put her arms around Kim’s waist.  “What, do I have to get down on one knee?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind…”

Trini rolled her eyes.

“Yes.  Yes, I’ll go to the prom with you.”

“Do we have to stay the whole time?”

Kim laughed, shaking her head.  “No, just the fact that you’re willing to put a dress on is enough.”  She pecked a quick kiss to Trini’s lips.  “Now come on, we need to find something to clean the car.”

She took Trini’s hand, dragging her back towards the school.  “Wait. Wait, dress?” Kim didn’t stop, simply glancing over her shoulder and smiling.  “Yeah, okay.  For you, fine.”

* * *

 

_**I Love You** _

Trini didn’t want to be the first one to say the words.  She might have waited forever to hear Kim say it, for all she knew Kim was waiting for her.  With them, it was a constant game of dancing around a circle, waiting to see which one would step in first and make the first move.

Trini had sworn to herself she wouldn’t kiss Kim first, but it came to a point where she couldn’t hold it in anymore.    Kim was the one who let her hands wander first while they made out in her bed, something Trini was thankful for.  She probably would have kept her hands glued to Kim’s waist, scared to make a move she wasn’t ready for.

She’d fallen head first into this one, seeing red dots in front of her eyes.  Blood.  She’d just torn her own heart out and handed it to Kimberly, allowing her do whatever she wanted with it.

It wasn’t a particularly romantic moment, they were studying Calculus in Kim’s room, both splayed across Kim’s bed.  Every once in a while, their leg would brush up against the other’s.  Kim would giggle when Trini snuck quick kisses in between solving equations.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of Kim, the way the end of her pencil caught between her teeth as she worked her way through a problem.

“What did you get for number 17?”

“I love you,” she said quickly. 

Kim laughed.  Laughed.  Trini’s stomach sunk.  “What?”

“Nothing,” she muttered.

“No, babe. I didn’t hear you,” she said, propping herself up on her arm to look at Trini.  “What did you say?”

“That I… th-that… I love you.”

Kim looked confused, then turned back at her book.  “What did you get for 17?” she asked again.

Trini looked at her own worksheet.  “I’m not there yet,” she muttered, feeling like she was going to throw up.

Kim tapped her pencil against her book.  “I am.”

“What?”

“I’m there.”

“I know.  I’m on number 14.  Give me a break.”

“No, I mean I’m there.  I’m there, with you.”  Trini’s eyebrows creased together in confusion as she looked at her girlfriend.  “I love you too.”


End file.
